Glamorous
by beka K
Summary: Ela?segura de si , bem sucessida,decidida e linda . Ele?as mesma qualidades com a soma de um gênio irritante. Juntando isso num dia a dia de puras provocaçoes e brigas no glamuroso mundo da moda . Só pode dar em uma coisa.
1. Chapter 1

-1Sabe aqueles dias que você acorda e decide que quer mudar tudo sobre você? Pois é ontem foi esse meu dia .

Deixem me explicar-lhes o motivo eu sou estilista , adoro meu trabalho sou muito realizada exceto pelo fato de que eu trabalho o tempo inteiro e ficar enfurnada em uma confecção desenhando roupas cercada por gays , não é digamos muito animador . Veja bem , eu AMO os gays , adoro mesmo , ótimos conselhos conversas hilárias,mas,minha vida sexual estava digamos meio que inexistente. E não,isso é algo com o qual eu não consigo me acostumar . Entendam eu não resolvi mudar de emprego pra achar um parceiro sexual não é isso eu só queria digamos,trabalhar num lugar com mais gente , mais vida do que tinha numa confecção . Eu queria trabalhar num lugar onde eu acordasse e sentisse vontade de colocar as roupas maravilhosas que eu muitas humildemente desenhei , queria me arrumar e ir pro trabalho com aquele ar de "hey , hoje eu posso me dar bem ." Então , eu, Kagome Higurash,23 anos, estilista resolvi aceitar um emprego na revista de moda em que minha melhor amiga Sango é diretora de criação . Hoje é o primeiro dia e sim , eu estou ultrajadamente animada. Então, coloquei um vestido estilo tubinho preto uma bota e esta pronta pro meu primeiro dia .

Certo, eu sabia que uma revista de moda tem muita gente bonita mas minha nossa, nunca imaginei ver tantos modelos tão gatos ao mesmo tempo , é como o paraíso .

Entrei no elevador ainda estupefata pelo mar de olhos azuis e corpos perfeitos e me dirigi a sala da minha amiga.

Sango é um ano mais velha que eu,e se eu me considero com um certo estilo de moda ela quase me desbanca . As roupas dela estão sempre em perfeita harmonia com os acessórios , e o cabelo negro comprido . Ela é uma dessas mulheres que chamam atenção pela beleza e por ser muito bem resolvida tanto psicologicamente como profissionalmente . Ao contrario de mim ela é fã de relacionamentos duradouros, e apesar de forte sempre se abala quando um dos dela acaba, e esse era o momento , ela tinha acabado de terminar com um namorado de 1 ano e meio dela , Mirouk, um produtor de eventos bonitinho mas ordinário que só ele .

"Oi amiga. Nossa , você sempre falo que esse lugar era alto nível mas nunca imaginei tanto" falei assim que entrei na sala dela .

"Pois é Kagome, eu te disse . Você vai adorar trabalha aqui, alias , vamos ter uma reunião agora ta bem ? Sei que você nem viu sua sala ainda , mas nós estamos terminando de fechar os preparativos pra festa de lançamento da Look desse mês ,então as coisas tão meio corridas . Preciso aprovar a ultima sessão de fotos e terminar de ver as coisas da festa" Era engraçado ver Sango no habitat de trabalho dela , se fora dele ela já era toda envolvida e perfeccionista falando das fotos , ali ela virava uma verdadeira maquina .

"Vamos logo K-chan . Até porque , depois da reunião a gente da uma voltinha pelo estúdio onde tão fotografando . Você vai querer dar uma checada nesses modelos" disse ela dando um sorrisinho malicioso .

-----

A sala de reuniões é simplesmente linda , tudo branco com uma mesa gigante e cadeiras superconfortaveis vermelhas envolta . Era só luxo .

"O Inuyasha não apareceu pra ultima sessão de fotos" reclamou uma das assistentes presentes e pelo tom da voz dela parecia uma coisa corriqueira .

"Ta de sacanagem né?" exclamou Sango num tom meio elevado pra assistente .

"Não , é serio . Eu liguei pra ele pra reclama e ele disse que não ia poder hoje que era pra preparar tudo pra amanha que amanha ele vem"

Sango bufou com raiva ,e me olhou sinceramente não entendi o porque .

"Kagome , a Kana vai te mostra onde é a sua sala , eu vou até o estúdio falar do "imprevisto" ." disse antes de sair pela porta batendo o pé num sinal de raiva que eu reconheci muito bem .

"Prepotente esse Inuyasha ne não ? Porque simplesmente não contratam outro fotografo ?" Ta certo , eu sei que não é tão simples assim que o fotografo certo faz toda diferença . Mas se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto é prepotência . E esse parecia um tipinho bem desagradável .

"Ele é o melhor . Por isso que ele se da ao luxo de fazer essas coisas, ele sabe que não vai ser substituído." respondeu Kana enquanto me guiava pelos corredores perfeitamente bem planejados como dava pra perceber pela distribuição dos quadros .

"Como eu nunca ouvi falar dele se ele é tão bom?" constatei meio surpresa . Afinal eu lembraria de um nome desses e de ouvir comentários sobre uma pessoa com um gênio aparentemente tão desagradável . Até porque , se tem uma coisa que eu realmente aprendi nessa industria é que as pessoas comentam .

"Ele tem contrato exclusivo com a Look, não é comum isso mas da pra ter uma noção do quanto ele é bom. Kagome sua sala é a primeira a direita saindo do elevador , eu vou levar uns papeis pra Sango assinar , você se importa de subir sozinha ?"

"Claro que não , pode deixar" Respondi antes de entrar no elevador .

Só quando a porta fechou eu notei a outra pessoa ali dentro , e QUE pessoa . Um homem uns 30 centímetros mais alto que eu , olhos cor âmbar e um corpo que meu deus fica até difícil descrever, devia ser mais um dos modelos dali. Confesso que fiquei meio abobalhada e fiquei secando ele durante uns minutos , fala serio , qualquer uma faria isso , te garanto .

"Você pode ao menos pergunta meu nome né? Eu não sou só um corpinho bonito , eu falo também." falou ele com um sorrisinho meia boca no estilo cafajeste refinado .Meio irritante, mas também bastante sexy . Podem colocar a culpa no estado estagnado da minha vida sexual .

"Preferia enquanto tava calado" respondi me sentindo muito esperta pela resposta bem sacada . A porta do elevador abriu e acabou com a tensão sexual que eu confesso eu tava adorando .

Antes dele continuar o seu caminho ele parou enfrente a porta me olhou nos olhos e disse no melhor estilo "James Bond" :

"Mesmo assim , meu nome é Inuyasha" e seguiu seu caminho . Me deixando completamente abestalhada do outro lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Entrei na minha sala depois de alguma custo para achar , fechei a porta completamente abestalhada . Aquele era o tão desagradável Inuyasha ? Meu deus ! A vida realmente é uma coisa irônica , o homem era simplesmente maravilhoso , corpo perfeito , sorriso ordinariamente encantador , ai o que o universo faz? Enche a personalidade de arrogância e prepotência suficientes pra irrita qualquer um .Mas , de qualquer jeito , essa não era a questão que eu deveria estar dando importância no momento .

Sango estava tão preocupada com essa tal festa de lançamento , e como no momento eu não tenho nenhum prazo pra cumprir acho melhor dar uma checada em que vestido vou usar .

- Srta.Kagome - disse Kana abrindo a porta da sala . - Sango pediu pra te avisar que o Inuyasha resolveu dar as caras hoje , então ela ta meio ocupada tentando reorganizar a sessão de fotos que tinha sido transferida .

- Esse Inuyasha realmente é um problema não é ? - Analisei enquanto lembrava do charme dele enquanto ele se apresentava no elevador pra mim .

- É . O melhor tipo de problemas - Respondeu a assistente dando um sorrisinho maliciosamente cúmplice . E não havia como discordar dela , isso era verdade . - Mas enfim , ela pediu pra eu vim te avisar que como você hoje ainda não tem nenhum projeto pra iniciar ela queria que você fosse ate a boate onde vai ser a festa de lançamento e visse como tão os preparativos . Ela falo que o responsável pelo evento vai ta lá e é só você checar com ele como estão os preparativos .

- Sem problemas , posso ir agora mesmo . - Respondi enquanto pegava minha bolsa em cima da mesa .

- Certo , então é só ir ate a portaria que o motorista da empresa vai ta te esperando . - Disse enquanto saia da sala seguida por mim .

----------------------

A boate onde seria o lançamento era simplesmente incrível , várias pessoas correndo de um lado pro outro claramente tento tornar tudo perfeito pra festa . E devo confessar que eu me senti muito importante estando responsável por tudo aquilo . Se antes eu já achava que mudar de emprego era a idéia certa agora eu tinha certeza , realmente a vida social de ninguém pode ficar parada vivendo na rotina completamente inconstante dessa industria .

- Kagome ? - Virei pra ver de quem era a voz de homem me chamando de volta dos meus devaneios .

- Mirouk - Sim , era o atual ex-namorado da Sango . Eu deveria ter imagino que ele seria o responsável pela organização do evento , Sango-chan apesar de abalada pelo final do namoro dela jamais prejudicaria o evento não colocando o melhor do ramo pra organizar . E ele realmente era o melhor .

- Tudo bem com você? Cade Sango pensei que ela que viria . - Perguntou ele um tanto quanto decepcionado .

- É , mas eles tiveram um problema com um fotografo e ela ficou enrolada .

- Inuyasha né? Nem pra me ajuda ele deixa de arruma problema .

Serzinho desprezível , como pode alguém ser tão auto centrado que não fique se sentindo mal por ter esse tipo de reputação problemática correndo no seu meio de trabalho ?

- É , tive o desprazer de conhecer ele no elevador hoje . Mas a má reputação já antecedeu ele . - Respondi com um ar de desprezo .

Mirouk deu um sorrisinho que eu não consegui decifrar muito bem e continuou . - Ta resmungando demais você Kagome , ele pode ser problemático no trabalho mas duvido que você não tenha ficado impressionada com a aparência . Nós somos amigos sabe ? E apesar dele andar comigo que veja bem , sou praticamente um Deus , as mulheres ainda deixam de olhar pra mim as vezes pra olhar pra ele .

- Deveria ter imaginado que são amigos , a arrogância e falta de humildade parece ser a mesma . Por isso que a Sango não agüento você durante muito tempo . - Respondi muito logicamente . Vi que Mirouk se afeto um pouco com o comentário . Ele é ordinário como eu já disse , mas uma coisa eu não posso negar , ele realmente ama a Sango . - Afinal , o que aconteceu pra vocês terminarem ?

Ele virou e pegou uns papeis que estavam em cima do balcão do bar .

-Aqui , isso é um relatório dos gastos , você tem que levar pra contabilidade dar uma checada . Fora isso está praticamente tudo pronto . Banda contratada , como você viu a decoração ta quase pronta , bebidas estão chegando amanha , então , tudo certo pra quinta feira .

- Minha Nossa ! Esse é o total dos gastos ? - exclamei enquanto olhava o numero exorbitante no papel .

- Pois é . Aqui nada é poupado muito menos dinheiro .

- Acho melhor eu começar a pensar no vestido que eu vou usar então .

Quando falei isso instantaneamente a imagem daquele fotografo desprezível no elevador me veio a mente . Perfeito , Mirouk estava certo . Reclamei tanto do jeito dele , e agora me pego pensando em como impressioná-lo . Realmente preciso resolver o meu problema de falta de homem tipo que logo . To começando a alucinar .

---------------------------------()----------

**_Oii gente !_**

**_Desculpa por nao ter comentado nada no capitulo 1 , esqueci completamente que nao tinha escrito nada .._**

**_Mas entao , o que estao achando ? estao gostando ?_**

**_Espero que sim ._**

**_Desculpa pelo cap pequeno mais achei melhor posta assim pra posta mais rapido ... _**

**_Obrigada pelas reviews ! Continuem deixando pra eu saber o que voces achando ta ? E opnioes e dicas sao super bem vindas .._**

**_beijinhos _**


End file.
